Triplets, not Twins Rewrite
by Anaklusmos2432
Summary: Leto had three kids when birthing her most famous children, not two. Percy, the eldest of the trio has a difficult journey ahead of him as he discovers the tragedy of loving someone and the feel of war. Being the God of Time certainly has it's perks, but a rift may be formed with his family when his allegiances are questioned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So based on the PMs and reviews, I've decided to do a rewrite so thanks for all your support! Anyways, this story will be a bit different than the other story and some will resemble it. As I've said before, there is way too many cliché's and, as one person pointed out, I've stuck to the story way too much. So I'll be doing my own interpretation and sequence of events. I'll also start putting some A/Ns before and after talking about some things at times and answering reviews, but this will all be in bold so feel free to skip if you want to. Now I've rambled on a lot so I'll let you read. As always, hope you enjoy and review if you have time and want to.**

 _Prologue: The Start_

On the island of Ortygia, a woman gave a strangled cry of pain as a child was coming out of her. She had been giving cries of pain for several minutes, and before that, an hour, as she was birthing her second child.

"Come on mom, you've done it once, you can do it twice more." A little boy said. Said boy was rather young, looking around years old with black hair and green eyes. To any mortal looking on, the sight of him helping his pregnant mother birth another would look exceedingly strange, but this was no mortal. This was Perseus, son of Zeus and Leto.

"Ahhh!" His mother screamed as a full head of another baby came out of her trembling form. Leto was screaming to the high heavens as pain rippled through her loins.

"You're almost there, just a few more pushes and it's all over I promise!" Perseus yelled. He could feel his body start tiring from the strain he was putting on his body which had emerged no more than 30 minutes before. However, he shook that off in order to help his mother.

The Titaness gave one last push before a girl popped out. The girl had bright silver eyes and flowing auburn hair. She looked around in confusion at what had just happened.

"Okay mom, we just have to wait for the last one." As soon as Percy said that, his mother gave a pained scream as she felt the last one. "Well, that was unexpected." Leto shot her son what was supposed to be a glare, but due to the immense pain she was feeling, looked like a desperate look.

"Help me with her." Percy quickly told to his unnamed sister. The godly effects of aging were quickly at work as she had the appearance of a 2 year old.

At hearing the command, she tilted her head in confusion. Perseus gave a groan of frustration before placing her in front of their mother and hurriedly explaining the process.

It was a difficult process, but soon enough the silver-eyed girl understood it completely somehow. It was as if the process of birth was natural to her.

No sooner than 15 minutes later, and there were 3 children standing around their mother. The last one born had blond hair and his eyes seemed as bright as the sun.

"My children, you bring me great joy from the mere sight of you. Now, go play and explore the land, I must rest." Her children nodded and set off together.

After the birth of her children, she had named her daughter Artemis and youngest son Apollo. Giving one last smile to them, she turned to lay on her back as she dozed off.

"So, what should we do?" Asked the sole female present, picking up a stick and throwing it absentmindedly.

A flash blinded the trio after she uttered the words, and there appeared another trio, all women.

"Children of Zeus and Leto, we are the Fates, here to define your domains." All three said at once. First they turned to Apollo.

"Apollo, son of Zeus and Leto, you are the God of the sun, music, archery, and healing." Immediately, a bright light shone above his head, as if the sun was claiming him. **(Imagine like demi-gods atCamp-Half Blood for the claiming part)** From that bright light came a bow and quiver with arrows that had flares as if it were a tiny part of the sun.

Next, they turned to Artemis. "Artemis, daughter of Zeus and Leto, you are the Goddess of the moon, the hunt, wild animals, childbirth and virginity." A moon this time shone over the girl's head, and from it, came a pair of hunting knives. However, it constantly was switching to a pair of bow and arrows before switching back and repeating the process. The trio of newborns looked at her weapons in confusion before it settled on a bow and arrows. Assuming she could change between the two with some practice, Artemis shrugged before inspecting her weapon. These arrows instead had specks of ice on them just like the moon.

Finally, it was Perseus' turn. "Perseus, first born of Zeus and Leto, you are the God of time, bravery, and valor." Above Percy's head was a grandfather clock. From it, came an alternating staff and sword. At the top of the staff came a clock which showed the time of the current zone, at the hilt of the sword was also the same clock. Engraved below and above on the weapons respectively, was a lion. The staff was made of one of the eldest willow trees while his sword was made of the sturdiest metal known to all, sharpened to pierce even the toughest of objects.

"We wish you luck on your endeavors young gods, you will need it for the future." They said ominously before flashing to who knows where.

"Well I know what I'm going to be doing." Artemis said, running off with an arrow notched. A grin adorned her face as she decided to try out her new abilities.

Apollo quickly ran off to join her as Percy went to the beach.

He took a deep, calming breath listening to the sounds of nature. Waves crashing on the beach, leaves rustling in the wind, the cry of wolves calling for their pack.

Concentrating on the peaceful feeling, he attempted to influence time. However, he felt nothing, no tingling feeling, no fatigue, nothing.

He gave a grunt of frustration and tried it again, but alas, his efforts bore no fruit, or that's what he thought. Opening his eyes he was acutely aware of how time was seemingly slowed, waves moving an inch per minute it seemed. As quickly as he had seen it, time reverted back to normal.

"Perseus, make sure not to overwork yourself. Time is a difficult thing, and manipulating it is equal parts tiring and complicated." Came a voice behind him.

He saw his mother looking a bit weak.

"Mother, you shouldn't be walking around, birthing us has taken a huge toll so you should be resting." Leto laughed as she heard him.

"Not even a full day in the world and my son has begun scolding me. Do not worry about me, I am a Titaness, I am capable of anything." She said with a false sense of arrogance.

Percy laughed at his mother's antics. "Well, I already have the mind and body of a 16 year old. Anyways, how do you know about controlling time?"

"You know your paternal grandfather is the Titan of Time. Your grandmother, Rhea, was a good friend of mine and would often describe Kronos' ability to me." She said smiling. "If I were to guess, your powers flow through your staff, so use it, especially now when your power is raw." Her son nodded, deciding to heed her words.

"PERCY!" Two voices inside the forest screamed. Said boy immediately recognized the voices of his two siblings and, after getting permission from his mother, ran off to help his siblings.

A few seconds later, he could see ahead that they were in a clearing, surrounded by two chimeras. However, they were a distance away and Percy knew he wouldn't get there before his siblings were attacked. Although his siblings were using their newly gifted godly weapons, the only chance they had was to shoot an arrow through their mouth due to the beasts practically impenetrable skin. However, this was easier said then done as the creatures kept their mouth closed and pointed downwards.

Percy looked on as he ran, trying to stop time, or at the very least slow it down a considerable rate, but he couldn't his mind was too jumbled up to properly focus.

Artemis and Apollo both screamed as their attackers suddenly jumped at them.

"NO!" Perseus screamed, slamming his staff into the ground.

If he were in a regular state of mind, he might've been surprised and impressed at the fact that he had completely stopped time. However, all he was focused on was saving his siblings. He ran as fast as he could, transforming his staff into a sword and threw it at the first Nemean Lion.

It hit straight through the beasts heart and into a nearby rock. Quickly retrieving his weapon, Percy ran to the other, noticing how time was starting to move again.

With a last ditch effort, he lunged in front of his brother and sister, killing the final one, but not before taking a swipe to the gut.

Artemis and Apollo looked on shock as their other suddenly appeared in front of them, having killed both of their attackers. However, Artemis' shock soon turned to worry as she realized her older brother had been hurt.

"Percy!" She yelled, running to his side. She flipped him over and saw a large gash on his abdominals.

"Fuck this hurts." Percy half-laughed half-moaned in pain.

"Apollo do something you idiot instead of just standing there. You're the god of medicine so heal him!" Artemis screamed.

Upon gaining his bearings, he rushed over and looked at the wound, concentrating as hard as he could with the hands over the gash.

His hands started glowing a bright light as blood slowly stopped flowing out and the wound closed. However, it wasn't a complete heal as Percy had still lost a lot of blood, and that was something Apollo couldn't restore, at least not yet.

"Percy you ok?" Apollo asked worriedly. His brother gave him a nod as he struggled to get up.

Seeing the struggle, Artemis quickly helped him, allowing him to swing an arm around her petite frame and use her as support.

A blush appeared on her face as she felt Percy's lean body against hers. As her mind and body grew to that of a 15 year old girl, she of course appreciated the attractiveness of her brother, but pushed that aside immediately in order to make sure he was safe.

Luckily for her neither of her male siblings noticed, or they ignored it, either one, she was fine with.

 **A/N: So there's the prologue done. I hope you like this new story, or rather the rewrite. I'm going to try and make Percy's and Artemis' relationship more gradual instead of right of the bat because I just feel that's more appropriate, especially given the circumstances. Percy also won't be OP even if it kind of seems that way when fighting the Nemean Lion, that was mainly luck and the adrenaline in his veins. Anyways, I think that's it, so if you like the story hit that follow/fav button to make sure you know when the latest chapter comes out immediately and review! I'm hoping to get the next chapter out in the next week or two but we'll see.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the support so far, I really appreciate it. 100+ follows and favs at the time of writing is extremely good for only one chapter, not to mention the 5+ reviews. So, thanks to all who were apart of these things. Just a fair warning, I'm starting to get really busy in life so I ask for all of your patience when writing this story. Now onto the review replies.**

 **To sidaqlotay07, son of Ophion, Otaku of Anime and Guest: thanks for the kind words and support.**

 **To Robbert-Anderson1988: Thanks and yeah, thought it'd be a cool idea since every god has one different type of weapon specific to them save for Artemis and Apollo, but that's because they're domains are so similar.**

 **To Uh oh: Thank you and Percy will be one of the strongest beings in the story, but he won't just be able to snap his fingers and make Zeus severely injured. So he will be a little op in the sense that he could fairly easily take on one of the big three by himself and win comfortably, but not when combined with some other gods.**

 **On with the story now!**

Prologue (part 2):

Percy had soon awoken from the nap he had taken after his battle, and spent the rest of the days training alongside his siblings while being watched by their mother.

It was a month, and in that time he and his siblings

Percy was standing once more by the sea, attempting to truly master his power. Throughout the time period, he had hardly made any progress much to his chagrin. However, his mother had been constantly supportive, telling him to have patience, something which he didn't have in abundance, something in which even he could see the irony of.

However, he had kept trying, listening to his mother's advice and pay attention to everything around him, slowly slowing time down. It seemed the only time he could actually use his power to it's full potential when he had felt when saving his siblings.

He had just begun another session when he heard a scream from his mother.

"Mom!" He screamed, running as fast as he could while trying to slow down time.

As he neared his home, he saw Artemis and Apollo fighting a giant. "Tityus, back off from family or you will regret it for the rest of your eternal life." Percy threatened.

The giant merely laughed before flinging Apollo, who had attempted to ambush the attacker, into several trees. "You think you could beat me? You're a puny god who has been alive less time than I have been fighting your father and his siblings. If you think you shall beat me then you will be proven severely wrong. Once I defeat you, I shall take your mother and make her my slave. Your mother is nothing more than a breeder for me and my kind." He said arrogantly. He gave one look over at Leto filled with lust, causing the titaness to glare at him, but also cover her body as much as possible.

He then turned around to gaze at Artemis. "And maybe I'll take your sister too. She'll grow into a fine women I'm sure." This time he licked his lips as Artemis shivered.

At this, Percy felt anger course through him. "If you think you'll ever lay a hand against my mother or sister, you're the one that's sorely mistaken."

With that, Percy charged towards Tityus, transforming staff into sword. Tityus grabbed his own sword and charged. Despite the immense strength of Percy, the giant was, as suggested by it's name, rather large. Thus, it put Percy at a huge disadvantage in terms of power.

Of course, power wasn't everything, and Percy knew it. Using his speed and agility, he dodged the swipes aimed at him in order to tire the giant out.

"Argh! Stand still you petulant brat. You are merely avoiding the inevitable." He growled in annoyance. His swings shortly became slightly labored. Where once the swipes were short and quick, no they were heavy and fatigued.

Seeing this, Percy decided to strike, he let out a yell and cut one slit on each leg on the inside. The giant let out a grunt and dropped to his knees as golden ichor leaked from the cuts.

"Let this be a lesson Tityus to never come near my family and harm or even _threaten_ them again." With that ominous saying, Percy stabbed his sword through the heart of the lust-crazed immortal.

A pair of arms crashing into him from behind as well as as shapely body surprised him. "Thank you Perce, I don't know what I would've done without you." Artemis said, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"It's ok Arty, I'll always be here for you. Now, let's go get Apollo before he starts complaining that we didn't check on him." Percy said as Artemis giggled.

 _Line Break_

It had now been a year since the triplets birth and they were preparing for what was one of the biggest occasions of their life.

Throughout the year, Zeus had visited each of them, albeit very sporadically. The three had not discussed anything too major, only talking about how their progress was going with their domains and such.

Besides that, there had been several more attempts on theirs and their mother's life, however the three gods proved much to powerful for anything sent their way. Even the legendary Python had been easily dealt with before being given the final blow by Apollo.

However, now was a much different test. Apollo, Artemis, and Percy would appear before the Olympian council to determine if they were good enough to join.

They were dressed in traditional togas, the only difference in the chest area where the whole of Artemis's chest was covered while Percy and Apollo had their right side bared.

 _9:59 am_ the sun's position was at. A minute before the trio would be flashed up into the pristine haven where the Greek Gods resided.

Then, it happened, Percy's eyes were blinded by a bright light glowing from his siblings' bodies and closed his eyes to prevent such a thing from becoming permanent.

"Artemis, Apollo, Perseus!" Zeus' voice boomed. The three's eyes immediately turned to their father as they kneeled.

"Today is the day in which we Olympian god and goddesses determine your worth, whether you deserve a seat among us." The three nodded.

Before anything else could be said or done, a bright flash again lit the room up.

"You Olympians shall not determine the triplets' fate. This time, it shall be us, daughters of Ananke, who shall decide the outcome." The three Fates said in unison.

Shock adorned the faces of each god present. "You cannot make such a decision, we Olympian gods should decide who stands among us." Zeus hissed.

"You should learn to hold your tongue Zeus, you may find yourself king of the gods, but we Fates hold much more power than you." Clotho said with indifference.

Zeus looked as if he wanted to say more, but did as suggested and held his tongue.

Hera, who sat next to her husband, was enjoying the scene. She of course couldn't care less what happened to the outcomes of one of her husband's affairs, but wouldn't deny her joy if something foul stumbled upon them.

"Our visit to you deities will be kept short. The only one not to ascend to Olympian level will be Perseus." Before anyone had a chance to react they were gone.

More shock had followed. Although many hadn't paid too much attention to the children of Zeus, they knew enough to know that Perseus was the strongest of the three. To be denied a spot on their council was extremely surprising.

"That's impossible, how could Percy not make it onto the Olympian council and we did?" Artemis asked in bewilderment. She was one of Percy's biggest supporters, partially due to her attraction and love towards her brother.

"Unfortunately, we do not have a choice daughter, we must abide to the Fates's words." Zeus said in disappointment.

Beside him, Hera was curious, although she thought it was time for Zeus's sins to catch up with him, this was a most peculiar way.

"Now that is all, Artemis, Apollo, you both will be expected to join all the meetings of Olympus from now on." After saying that, the Olympian deities flashed out.

"Well, I guess I better get started doing my job." Apollo said, disappearing to find his chariot.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around Arty." Percy said awkwardly after a few moments of silence between the two.

He was about to flash out when a hand grabbed him. "Wait, Percy, I was wondering if you wanted to stay with me. I'll be needing to start my hunt and it might be lonely until I truly get started. So, would you want to help me, Hades knows at some point I'll need protecting." She said with a blush.

Percy smiled at the offer. He, in all honesty, didn't want to leave Artemis at all. He had acknowledged that he had a small crush on his sister, but wasn't courageous enough despite his domains to try and make a move. After all, she was the goddess of virginity and what if she wanted to stay a virgin?

"Of course Arty, I'd love to, now where should we go?"

 **A/N: So this isn't my best chapter, and honestly I'm having a little trouble writing this part. I know what I want to do, but it's hard to convey and write it. I hope and think that when all the prologue is done and dusted that I'll make much better chapters. However, until after Orion is punished for his sins, I don't think that'll happen. Said punishment will not be given until at least one or two chapters so please bear with me.**

 **Again, I'm going to try and update as soon as possible, but can't give a definite date. The next couple of updates will hopefully be longer and better.**


End file.
